


Seconds, Minutes, Survival

by WordSmithBreaker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordSmithBreaker/pseuds/WordSmithBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time moves slower for AIs. In those final moments before the EMP hits, Tex reflects and interacts with the other parts of the whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds, Minutes, Survival

For once in her existence Tex was happy. Sure, she failed in stopping the Meta and had been forced into co-habitation with her other parts but the job got done in the end. Washington had set off the EMP and now Alpha and his parts were all gone. 

Tex paused at that thought as the EMP inched closer. Church, Alpha, was with Washington. She, Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Eta, Theta, Iota, and O’Malley were all there.

She glared at Washington, “You fucker.”

Delta turned towards her, “What is the mater Agent Texas?”

“Epsilon isn’t here. The only one of us crazier than the flaming asshole over there,” she jerked her head towards Sigma, “is going to live.”

“It is most likely that Agent Washington sent Epsilon with the Sim troopers so he could prove the Directors illegal actions.”

Tex sighed, “It’s never that easy with those guys. Hey Church!”

The blue AI appeared next to her, “What’s up bitch?”

“Not the time cockbite. Who, exactly, did Washington send Epsilon with?”

Church stroked the bottom of his helmet in a extremely human manner, “Well, my memory isn’t what it used to be….”

“Alpha, it is extremely tasteless to make fragment jokes in front of fragments.”

“…but I’m pretty sure it got sent with Caboose and Tucker.”

A beat passed before the two uttered a single word together, “Fuck!”

“I do not understand what the problem is. How could this Caboose ruin Agent Washington’s plan?” Delta asked.

“Caboose is…” Tex started.

“Very special.” Church finished, “And considers me his best friend. Which means he won’t turn Epsilon in.”

“He’ll probably try and bring you back.” Delta guessed.

“Yup. Meaning the Director won’t be taken down.”

Sigma growled in the background.

“Who knows, those idiots have done the impossible before.” Tex stated, her voice with something akin to fondness in it.

“Aww, so you did like them. I knew you had a heart in there somewhere Tex.” Church’s voice was almost mocking.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Tex said as she punched him.

“Fuck you too, bitch.” Church yelped as he rubbed his arm.

“I do not understand. Why did you say ‘don’t make me hurt you’ and still punch him?” a childlike voice asked.

Tex would have smiled if she had a mouth as Theta made himself known, his purple form rolling by on his skateboard. 

“That’s because Tex is half-woman, half-shark kid.” Church snarked.

Theta giggled even as Tex sent Church flying with a kick and pounced on him, pummeling him. Delta shook his head at the two, even as Church proved his ability to butcher the English language to insult Tex. 

“Hey Delta, what’s dying like?” Theta asked suddenly.

All the AIs looked up, noticing that the EMP was almost on them. 

“Dying, Theta, means that our data…” Delta started, but Theta shook his head.

“I know what it is; I want to know what it feels like.”

Church and Tex were back on their feet and by the other pair.

“It’s a lot like going to sleep. Wait, do AIs sleep?” Church trailed off, human mannerisms showing themselves again.

“Not helping Church.” Tex turned towards Theta, kneeling down to eye level, “But he is right kid. It’s just like going to sleep, except you don’t wake up.”

“So we’ll be apart again?”

Tex shook her head, “The only good thing about Epsilon being out there, we’ll never be apart. He’ll remember us. All of us.”

“That…was really corny Tex.”

This time it was Delta who retaliated, sending a virus through Church’s weak firewalls and turning his armor bright pink.

They laughed as Church sputtered, unable to respond. That was the Twins messing with him.

Then the EMP hit.

Miles away, safe from the EMP, Epsilon felt it. All his brothers and sister were gone in an instant. His containment unit emitted a long, sorrowful, whine.

Tucker turned and looked at it, “What the fuck was that?”

Caboose patted the unit gently, “I think Church is sad.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tucker asked.

Before Caboose could respond the Reds’ jeep stalled from the EMP hitting it.

Then Tucker realized it, awkwardly patting the unit, “Me to man, me to.”


End file.
